Forgotten
by JustTeensLeague
Summary: Not only did Gamora die on that fateful day in Vormir but so have the times she, Peter and the others spent together. Or Peter Quill, Thor and the Guardians try to merge past and present Gamora. SPOILERS! Endgame fix-it
1. Chapter 1

Peter fought two Sakaaran soldiers at the same time. He blocked the attack of one of them with his arm while he kicked the other and shot him with his quad blaster. But when he turned to face the remaining one, he got punched on the face really hard and fell down.

'Great. Just came back from the dead and now, I'm going back,' he thought. The enemy was about to hit him with his sword but then a shot went to his back and fell on top of Peter.

Peter quickly shoved the corpse away to the side which hit the wall with a bang. Then Peter took a glimpse of the person who saved him. Shocked by the sight, he fully sat up and looked carefully.

It was her.

The brown and magenta haired assassin whom he was told had died in exchange for the Soul Stone. And yet, there she was. Standing in front of him, alive. He unmasked himself, revealing his look of disbelief.

"Gamora?"

He slowly walked closer to her, looking at her intently. He hoped that this wasn't another reality-bent work of Thanos. He stepped forward and got a closer look at her. When he got a good look at her, relief began to settle inside him. She is real.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

"I thought I lost you."

He placed his hand on her cheek and touched her gently. He missed her a lot. Gamora placed her hand on his. Peter was about to lean in when he felt Gamora's hand tighten. She removed it from her cheek and twisted it. Peter grunted in pain.

Then the next thing that happened went off unexpected for Quill. Using her knee, she hit his crotch. Hard.

"Don't you dare," she said with a deadly tone as she hit him again on the crotch. Harder, this time.

Peter exclaimed in pain and fell down. Gamora wiped the part of her cheek where Quill placed his hand on. Peter hissed in pain.

"You missed the first time then it got them both the second time," he said, writhing in pain.

Then Nebula walked in Peter's sight until she reached Gamora's side. "This is the one," Gamora said, questioningly. What exactly are they talking about? And what did she mean by 'this is the one'?

"Seriously?" Gamora said, giving her a look.

"The choice is for him or a tree." Nebula replied.

Peter stared at them in confusion. What the hell was going on?! He pointed at Gamora and opened his palm like he was asking "What?" which he was. And pointed back to Gamora. He was in too much pain to even speak.

Nebula sighed. "She's not who you think she is."

"Yeah, you're damn right she isn't who I think she is," Peter said, still struggling in pain.

"No, Quill," Nebula visibly tried to find the right words. "She's from 2014."

"Is that supposed to be a place?" Peter inquired. He slowly got up to his feet. Man, that hit hurt really bad.

"She… time-travelled. From 2014." Nebula said.

Peter processed everything Nebula just said. "Time-travelled?" he repeated out loud. He watched films and read comics about science fiction when he was a kid. He didn't expect it to be real years later. "From 2014?" Oh, no wonder. They met on 2014 so technically, the Gamora he's standing in front of right now was the kind of Gamora who's emotionless and cold. The kind that didn't know him yet.

Peter looked at Gamora. The sad thought entered his mind.

"So that means-…?"

"She doesn't know any of you," Nebula confirmed Quill's thought. "And we're also not interacting like before."

Peter looked down in disappointment. Gamora didn't know him. And wow, that hurt. Not only did Gamora die on that day in Vormir but the memories they had together in the previous years died along with her. Just great. How was he supposed to act around this Gamora? She may not be the version that had feelings for him but that didn't mean that Peter would stop loving her.

Peter just nodded his head as he took in all the information. "Alright," he said to no one in particular. Things have been too hard for him. Geez, where does he even start?

He failed his mother in her last moments and she died in front of him. He was mistreated and technically abused through his childhood. He had to kill his biological father and lost his father figure. Then lost Gamora. Mantis and Drax dusted in front of him. He died then came back. And so was Gamora.

But it was different. And painful. She didn't know him so technically their relationship is kind of over now, right? Peter sighed. Well, at least she's alive. That's what matters the most after all. Peter internally cringed at how much he's becoming a melodramatic and hopeless romantic all of a sudden.

"We should be helping the others," Peter said. He badly needs a distraction from all this… whatever, this is. It's taking too much from him.

"Sounds logical," Gamora replied, making Peter subconsciously glance at her. He really needed a distraction from this woman. Nebula nodded at Quill. Gamora walked away first.

Nebula approached Quill and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, Quill," she said. He sighed. He _really_ needs a distraction. He needs to stop thinking about Gamora from now on. "Yeah," he muttered. "I'm sorry, too." How can life get any worse?

"Let's settled this a little later. Right now, I need to kick some ass." Peter said.

With that, the two ran to the battlefield.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After Tony Stark's funeral, the Guardians of the Galaxy took time to pay their respects for the fallen Avenger. They may not be that close to Stark but he's still a part of their lives. After all, he saved them all.

Then they temporarily went on to different directions. Nebula stayed longer. She and Stark have grown closer and have become good friends. It must have been hard for her.

Rocket and Groot went to Thor. Drax and Mantis went inside Stark's house and were welcomed. And Peter Quill went inside the Milano.

He took his leather jacket off, leaving him wearing his black long-sleeved shirt. He also removed his other weapons off his belt and placed it on the table. He sighed as he put his things down. Losing a comrade wasn't easy even though he and Stark weren't close, it still leaves a weight on his shoulders.

He was also responsible for his death. If he could've suppressed his anger on Titan, all this wouldn't have happened. Peter sighed.

As he fixed his things, he came across Gamora's god slayer. Peter slowly took the silver sword in his hand. His fingers traced the linings of the weapon. He stared at it affectionately, being reminded of the times he had with Gamora.

Their meeting on Xandar.

The time he stood up for her during their imprisonment in Klyn.

Their conversation and near kiss in Knowhere.

The time he saved her when she was freezing and suffocating in the outer space.

The moment when the Guardians of the Galaxy were formed.

Their battle against Ronan.

The time they held hands, sharing the energy of the Power Stone.

Their discussion about going with Ego then she suddenly held his hands, and of course, letting them go later.

The time Mantis read Peter's emotions and revealed his feelings for Gamora.

Their dance on the balcony.

The time she assisted him when he was quite injured after a confrontation with Ego.

And he's heard from Rocket that she was adamant about helping him that Rocket had to knock her down for her to stay on the ship.

The time she comforted Quill during Yondu's funeral.

The time she considered talking about the 'unspoken thing' between them.

The time they were singing along to 'The Rubber Band Man' when answering a distress signal.

The time she asked him to kill her if necessary.

The time they kissed which was interrupted by a master of invisibility.

The time when he tried to kill her…

_"I love you more than anything."_

_"I love you, too."_

Peter's breathing grew sharp at the memory of that moment. It was the last time they saw each other. And it was one moment he can't forget. He almost killed her. Guilt weighed on Peter's shoulder.

He breathed tiredly as he carefully placed the sword back where it was positioned earlier.

Earlier…

"Do you really have to leave?" Peter asked. He knew that she is not the Gamora who loved him but he still has sentiments about her. One of them being worry. "You know you can just stay-…"

"With you?" Gamora cut him short. She had a tinge of sarcasm in her statement. "Listen, I'm not the person you were with. I'm not her."

Right. She isn't 'her'. The Gamora whom he was in a relationship with was still… dead. Peter felt a lump in his throat at the reminder.

"That's why you should accept that and stop looking out for me. Quit treating me like as if I am her. Because whether you like it or not, I'm not her." Gamora pointed out, repeatedly saying that she isn't her.

"But you are her," Peter said before he can stop himself. Damn, this is confusing. She's two people now?

Gamora sighed and closed her eyes in exasperation. She internally cursed the future her for getting involved in a relationship. How did that even happen?

Peter sighed. "Listen," he began "I know you aren't the girl who knew me and… and…" 'loved me'? Peter tried to find a better word. No way is he going to survive telling her that she actually loved someone romantically. She's not that Gamora.

"And, uh…" He stuttered. "And were in a relationship with me but that doesn't mean my sentiments would change about you. 'Cause whatever version of you, I will always find myself-… I will always…" Peter gulped. He was sure he's going to get kicked on his groin for this. "I'll always love you."

Gamora's eyes widened slightly at this. Who would love a merciless assassin like her? She knows that this man just told her that earlier but that meant a lot for her and it warmed her cold heart a little. She swore that no one looked at her with such gentle eyes before.

No one ever talked to her with so much sincerity and affection. Future Gamora, what the hell did she do for this person to fall for her?

"So, don't tell me to just forget it and let it go 'cause I can't do that. Not to her and not even to you. I know you don't return my feelings; you don't have to but understand that I feel something for you- her and that I can't let that simply go away."

Peter sarcastically applauded himself for delivering such a long speech in his head. He was really gonna get kicked now. Well, at least, he let that out of his head.

Gamora thought about it for a short moment. She sighed as she considered about being empathizing just this one time.

"Alright," Gamora gently answered. "I understand." Peter looked up and locked eyes with her for a moment. With those words said, Gamora walked away and left.

When she was out of sight, Peter muttered "I missed my girlfriend." He didn't even try to say her name because it will just cause another mental hullabaloo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_I'm hooked on a feeling__  
And I'm high on believin'  
That you're in love with me_

Peter sat on the stairs of the Milano alone, listening to his Zune. They were currently in New York and the other Guardians must be inside the Avengers Facility.

Quill couldn't stop thinking about Gamora. Apparently, she was still dead and her past version thinks he's an idiot. She meant the whole universe to him and now, he's just lost. He did settle that he would stop thinking about her but his thoughts always go back to her.

_I said I'm hooked on a feeling__  
And I'm high on believin'  
That you're in love with me_

Clearly, the music wasn't helping with his thoughts. He was hooked on a feeling, thinking that Gamora still loved him during their battle against Thanos in this same place, only to get kicked hard.

Peter looked up to the blue sky. He missed staring at the skies of Earth with nothing in mind. His mind cleared up a little. He could use some peace of mind at the moment.

He remembered his mom. He remembered those times they would just lie down on the grass and listen to music. Peter smiled at the memory, surprisingly without having mental breakdown.

_I must have been through about a million girls_

Peter literally yanked his headphones off. He was trying to clear his mind about Gamora; the music isn't helping the least bit. What's the galaxy's problem with him? Peter massaged his head a little and sighed. He decided to be miserable for this time.

He placed his headset on his ears and listened to the song, the same song they listened to on Knowhere.

_Their tears left me cold as a stone_

_But then I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love, yes, I did  
I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love_

_"Why would you risk your life for this?" Gamora asked, holding the Walkman._

_"My mother gave it to me," Peter replied._

_Gamora looked up to look at Quill. "My mom like sharing with me all the pop songs she loved growing up. I happen to have it on me when I was…" He felt a lump in his throat._

_"The day that she…" Peter tried to compose himself. "When I left Earth."_

_"What do you do with it?" Gamora asked, changing the topic._

_"Do? Nothing, you listen to it or you can dance," Peter replied._

_"I'm a warrior, an assassin. I don't dance," said Gamora._

_"Really? Well, on my planet, we have a legend about people like you. It's called Footloose. And in it, a great hero, named Kevin Bacon, teaches an entire city full of people with sticks up their butts that, dancing, well, is the greatest thing there is," told Peter._

_"Who put the sticks up their butts?" Gamora asked._

_"What? No, that's just," Peter tried to explain._

_"That's cruel," said Gamora._

_"It's just a phrase people use." Peter clarified._

_Peter took his headphones and slowly placed it on Gamora's ears. Gamora warily moved but let Peter place it anyway. She listened to the song and seemed to like it._

_"The melody is pleasant!" Gamora shouted._

_Peter jumped at her voice. But nodded anyway._

_Peter took Gamora's hand slowly and leaned in, closing his eyes. He felt Gamora do the same._

_A few moments later, he felt a knife went to his throat._

_"No!" __Gamora__ shouted._

_"What the hell?" Peter exclaimed, high-pitched. "I know who you are, Peter Quill, and I am not some starry-eyed waif here to succumb to your... your pelvic sorcery!" Gamora screamed._

Peter internally laughed at the memory.

_I fooled around and fell in love__  
I fooled around and fell in love, oh yes I did  
I fooled around, fooled around, fooled around, fooled around,  
Fooled around, fooled around, fell in love  
Fooled around, fooled around, fooled around, fooled around,  
Fooled around, fooled around, fell in love_

Peter felt happy. It was just a little but he held on to the disposition. He smiled as the song reached the last lyrics.

_I fooled around, fell in love__  
I fell in love, I fell in love, yes, I did_

"Didn't expect you to be smiling like an idiot when I came back," a voice interrupted his meditation. Peter looked up to see Rocket, standing in front of him. The raccoon wore a smirk in his snout.

"Gotta admit, it's nice to see 'ya in a better mood," Rocket sat down beside him.

Peter found that he wanted to take this time to tease the raccoon. "Whoa, Rocket, didn't expect you to be open about your feelings."

"Shut up, Star-munch," Rocket said.

"I'm so touched," Peter teased in a dramatic tone.

"Quit it, Pete," Rocket lightly punched Peter's leg. The two shrugged it off with a laugh. Then a silence comfortably took over. It's nice to go back to the old days. A light banter with Rocket was admittingly fun.

"Missed her?" Rocket suddenly asked.

"Which one of her?" Peter asked.

"Quill," Rocket laughed a little. "There's only one Gamora. Just in different times."

Peter sighed. "Of course, I missed her. We all do."

"Yeah," Rocket shared the sentiment. "Yeah, we do."

_If you ever change your mind__  
About leaving, leaving me behind  
Oh, oh, bring it to me  
Bring your sweet loving  
Bring it on home to me_

Seriously, what's the problem with his Zune playing all the songs that brought Gamora up?

"Hey, Rabbit," Peter heard Thor's voice. His lifted head and saw the Norse God pat Rocket's head. "Hey, Quill," he said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Peter rolled his eyes at the sight of the guy.

"You alright?" Thor asked.

"Do I look like I'm alright?" inquired Peter.

"You were smiling crazy when I came," Rocket commented. "It ain't an indication you ain't alright."

"Fine," Peter grumbled. "Not feeling great. You're welcome. Anything else?"

"Quill, don't let your insecurities cloud your brain," advised Thor "and be nice even just for a while."

Peter scoffed at that. Silence again took over. A few minutes later, Thor broke it.

"You know," Thor said. "If you want to talk about anything, you can always talk to me."

"Thanks," Peter said without looking at him.

Thor sighed, hinting irritation slightly. He looked at Rocket. The raccoon gave him looks saying that he should go on. The Asgardian decided to use his trump card.

"I'm not too different with all of you." Thor began. "I lost a lot of people as well. I lost my mother, my father, my brother, my best friend and nearly half my people. I was betrayed by my brother multiple times before. I was banished from Asgard, became powerless and got trapped here. I met a girl, her name's Jane Foster. She made my stay here memorable. We stayed together until we…"

Peter turned to him. He never saw him in a vulnerable state. "Until we… you know," Thor swallowed. "Then I met the Avengers. They changed me a lot, opened my eyes to bigger things. Losing Tony and Natasha meant a lot to us." He inhaled as he decided to change the subject. "I always felt forced to do things that was expected of me as king. I never really felt free," opened up Thor.

Peter removed his headphones, intrigued.

"That's why I decided to join you," Thor said. "So, that I can be who I am with people who can understand."

Peter nodded, thinking about it. Rocket gave Thor a thumbs up to which the 'Asguardian' returned.

"What a bunch of losers are we," Peter said.

"A stupid bunch, that's what," Rocket said.

Thor laughed lightly. Then his expression became serious. "Quill?"

"Yeah, Thor?"

"What do you think about Gamora?" asked he.

"Why are you asking that?" Peter inquired.

Thor paused. He looked at Rocket. The raccoon just gave him a nod. The Norse God sighed before continuing.

"Strange found a way to bring her back," Thor said.

Peter looked at him. His heart raced at his statement. "She can be brought back?"

"That's what Strange said," Thor replied. "Yeah, she can be brought back."

Peter felt a spark inside of him.

"But we need to find 2014 Gamora," Rocket said. "And somehow, get her to agree with the plan which I doubt."

"That," said Peter. "That's harder than teaching Drax figures of speech."

"I know," said Rocket. "Got any idea where she might be?"

The last time Peter talked with Gamora was a week ago. And she left no clue about where she'd be going.

"No," answered Peter. "But I'll find her." He stood up and went inside the ship. Thor and Rocket watched him go.

"That was fast," commented Thor.

"Gamora's faster when it came to Quill," told Rocket. "I had to electrocute her to stop her from going after him once."

Rocket went inside and Thor followed.

They were going to find her.


	4. Author's Note

I'd like to apologize for the formatting errors for the initial posting of chapter one. It's the first time I've posted a story here on fanfiction and I'm new to the things that should be done to post one. But even so, I have no reason to use that as an excuse so I apologize.

Thank you very much Amy for your encouraging review! It is beyond appreciated. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction.

This fanfiction is set for around 5-7 chapters but I might add more. I'll be updating frequently since school's done.

-marshmallu


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It took them five days to figure out her coordinates. Thor and Rocket let Quill go alone and meet with her. After all, this was something that he can handle better than they could. He took off for Knowhere.

He looked for her down the crowded square, into the buildings, through the cyberpunk-themed streets…

And then there she was. On the same balcony where they had an open conversation and nearly kissed.

Peter slowly walked up to her. He thought about what to tell her but then he was suddenly enchanted by her gracefulness even though she was just standing up. This woman had that kind of effect on him. She captivated him by her elegance. He found himself placing his hand on her shoulder.

Gamora placed her hand on his hand which was on her shoulder and whirled around, twisting Peter's hand. Peter exclaimed in pain. Then Gamora pinned him on the railings. Gamora took out a dagger and placed it dangerously close to his throat.

"What the hell?!" Peter screamed; his voice three octaves higher than normal. The same way he did 9 years ago, four according to his timeline. Man, is he really that old?

"What are you doing here?" Gamora questioned. Her voice sounded deadly.

"Why do we keep finding ourselves in this scenario?" Peter wheezed.

"That's because you won't quit looking for me," said Gamora. "What's your problem?"

"I'd be able to talk better if you would remove that knife," Peter managed to say. He was practically choking.

Gamora let him go and placed the dagger on her belt. Peter gathered his breath before facing her. "What is it, this time?" Gamora said with venom in her voice.

"I'm going to tell you but you might refuse on this one," said Peter.

"Just say it," Gamora said impatiently.

Peter sighed. "Long story short, we found a way to fix things, regarding your timeline and all."

"Meaning?" Gamora urged him to make things quick.

"You and your future self could be merged," Peter said. "It's like returning your memories except they're from the future. The future you, her body, I mean, can't be cured. Your- her body lost too much blood and froze in Vormir. But her soul is still alive and can be transported to you."

Gamora's eyes looked down while maintaining her posture as she thought about it.

"Tell me," said Gamora. "What were we like in the future?"

"Well," started Quill. "For starters, you were like a mother to Groot. Actually, you tend to act like a mother when Rocket and I would argue and you'd scold us-"

"No," she cut him short. "I meant the two of us."

Peter blinked, off guard. Gamora seemed to have caught it. "It's just…" sighed Gamora, taking a step closer to him in a similar way she did when she asked him to kill her. Peter didn't want to dwell on that memory and internally shook it off.

"I don't understand how someone can love a merciless killer like me," said Gamora.

"Well, that's how others see you and that's how we did as well before," said Peter. "You also saw-… see yourself in that way. Turns out, you were so much more and you and I saw that."

Peter took her hands in his though he knew that he might get thrown off the balcony for the action.

"I guess that's how we started looking at each other in a different way," said Peter. His thumb caressed the back of her hands. Gamora looked at his eyes and saw sincerity in them. Then the two looked down at their hands. Peter reluctantly let go of them, knowing that this version of Gamora didn't like physical contact.

Gamora felt slightly disappointed when he let go but wore an emotionless expression anyway. She thought about the situation for a moment. Sure, she didn't meet these people yet but it's not like she has anywhere to go. And she did want to be part of a family where she would be accepted for who she was.

"Alright," answered Gamora.

"So, you're in?" asked Peter.

"Yeah, let's go," said Gamora then walked out first.

Peter felt his heart race. She actually agreed. She's coming back. He walked after her, relief slowly settling in him.

* * *

Thank you for reading this story! Feel free to review/comment about what you think about the story.

Thank you Fanficteller, Amy, ARandomSomeone, Reader and LaurenElizabeth24 for following, 'favoriting' and leaving a review. Until then...

I love y'all 3000!

-Marshmallu


	6. Chapter 5

Marvel never showed how Peter Quill and Gamora talked about the 'unspoken thing' so… just can't let this one pass…

'I'm not throwing away my shot!' (I was listening to Hamilton while typing this)

* * *

I know your eyes in the morning sun  
I feel you touch me in the pouring rain  
And the moment that you wander far from me  
I want to feel you in my arms again  
And you come to me on a summer breeze  
Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave  
And it's me you need to show

Peter tapped his foot along with the beat. They were currently in autopilot mode to get some rest, assemble explosives and master the art of invisibility. You know, those kinds of things. They were stationed near a blue nebula of light hue. The gas cloud glimmered with sparkly stars.

As usual, Peter used the time to listen to music since it lightens up his mood and relaxes his mind. He was seated on the pilot's chair alone while the rest of the Guardians were downstairs.

His eyes shifted to the view outside. The blue light mesmerized him. He was so drawn to the view that he didn't sense Gamora walking towards him.

Gamora, on the other hand, took the time to just admire Peter as he gazed at the view outside. His physique was silhouetted by the blue light. Damn, he captivated him even in his shadow. What's wrong with her?

"Peter," said Gamora.

Peter jumped in surprise, totally unaware of Gamora's presence, making her chuckle but she pressed her lips to suppress it. Peter cleared his throat.

"Hey," said Peter, failing to put a manly tone due to his surprise. "How long were you here?" He hoped that she didn't see him crazing along the music.

"Not long," replied Gamora. "Would you mind if I stay here with you?"

This perked Peter up. "Yes," said Peter quickly. "I-I mean, no. I mean, sure. You can stay." Peter mentally slapped himself.

Gamora laughed. It was the most beautiful laugh he heard from her. Ok, now he's just being cheesy. Peter mentally slapped himself, again. But he smiled along at the sound of her laugh. She rarely laughed so she must be in the brightest moods.

When she saw him smile, Gamora's heart wanted so badly to leap out of her chest. She found him charming especially when he smiles, not that she's going to say it out loud.

Peter patted the co-pilot's seat, motioning for her to sit down. Gamora went and sat down beside him. They were facing each other and their legs were slightly in contact. A comfortable silence settled between them while the music was playing in the background.

They cherished quiet moments between them. Just being comfortable at each other's presence with the 'unspoken thing' lingering in the atmosphere. Gamora took a deep breath, remembering the term: 'unspoken thing'.

"Peter," said Gamora.

"Yeah?" replied Peter.

Gamora swallowed. "About the unspoken thing," There, she said. She finally let it out. Can she just go out now?

Peter felt a spark inside him. He's been longing to settle the unspoken thing between them but he was willing to wait for her. "What about it?"

"I just…" Gamora wasn't good at these things. She tried to breathe as she was practically palpitating.

Peter seemed to sense her difficulty. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah," inhaled Gamora.

Peter grinned. Oh, gosh, Gamora's breathing went off at the sight of his handsome smile.

"Finally."

Peter stood up and slowly walked towards her. Instinctively, Gamora stood up as well. When they were just inches apart, Peter placed his arm around Gamora's shoulders and placed a hand on her back.

Gamora put a hand on his shoulders, leaning into his embrace. The two swayed along with the music.

How deep is your love, how deep is your love  
How deep is your love?  
I really mean to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down when they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me

"I was into you back in Xandar when we first met," said Peter.

"Oh, gosh, Peter, you're so cheesy," muttered Gamora.

"I'd rather call it poetic," chuckled Peter. "But it's true. I was attracted to you and I guess it became something more when we talked and danced on Knowhere. Don't know what's with the knife though."

Gamora laughed at the memory. "I thought you were womanizing with me."

Peter's voice switched to seriousness. "Gamora, I would never-…"

"I know, I know," Gamora cut him off. "I was just joking."

Peter broke the hug but they both kept their arms around each other. "I'll never treat you like that, Gamora. I don't… My feelings for you aren't short-lived. You're different from the other women so I'll treat you differently. I-In t-the good kind of different. You know, I won't…"

"You're babbling, Peter," said Gamora.

"You're right, I'm sorry," apologized Peter. "But, yeah. I'll regard you as a woman wholeheartedly, Gamora."

"Thank you." Gamora smiled. "You are poetic and sweet at the same time."

Peter gazed at Gamora fondly, admiring her smile.

"I began to look at you as a man back in Knowhere as well but it wasn't until you saved me, it became something more than that. And then, it just… went downhill from there," told Gamora.

Peter cupped Gamora's cheek.

"I love you, more than anything," whispered Peter.

Gamora smiled. "I love you, too."

Peter leaned in and closed his eyes. Gamora closed the gap between them and they kissed. Peter caressed Gamora's soft hair as he locked lips with her. Gamora placed a hand on Peter's chest. It was a soft and chaste kiss. They melted at each other's arms until…

They heard a metal sound.

The two slowly broke the kiss and turned to the source of the sound.

Rocket wore a smirk on his snout. "Why're 'ya stoppin' because of me?" said Rocket, teasingly. "Go on, go on. I wanna watch you, lovebirds, makin' out."

"Oh," breathed Gamora in exasperation.

"Rocket," seethed Peter. "Leave us alone."

"Aww, why y'all ruinin' my fun? Took you two long enough. Surely another kiss won't hurt, eh, Quill?" the raccoon winked at him.

"No, no," said Peter.

"Rocket, I swear I'm going to kill you," said Gamora.

Peter walked towards the raccoon and dragged him to the stairs. "I'd rather do that without you watching us," whispered Peter.

"Damn, that was hot, Star-Lord," Rocket fanned himself. "Say it louder one more time, would 'ya?"

* * *

Peter's eyes watered at the memory as it happened right exactly where he's currently driving. He missed her. _Her._

Because the Gamora he's with now is the cold, emotionless assassin who judged every part of his ship.

"Quill," said Gamora. "Your ship is filthy."

Peter smiled at that. She'll never know why he reacted like that though.

* * *

Thank you so much everyone for your follows, faves and reviews! They mean a lot to me. I love y'all 3000!


	7. Chapter 6

Hey, guys! Sorry for the wait. By the way, I'm not quitting on this fiction. I just became unexpectedly busy but yeah...

This will just be short chapter but it will set up things for the next chapter. I'm done with the next two chapters, just editing and proofreading them.

Sorry for the errors.

I should have said this back then...

I don't own the songs and Marvel, sadly. If I did, Peter Quill and Gamora would be happily married by now.

* * *

After nine hours of travel, Peter Quill and Gamora decided to stop and rest for a while. They stayed in the cockpit. Gamora was sharpening her sword and Peter was fixing his things. When he was done, he decided to have dinner. He went to the fridge and opened it. He packed rations before going to Knowhere. There were three cup noodles (yup, he fridged them), five packets of soup (he fridged 'em, too), berries in a zip-lock plastic, frozen sandwhiches and pancakes. There were also bottles of water.

Peter decided to have a few berries for tonight as he didn't really feel like eating. He figured Gamora would want to eat as well.

"You hungry?" said Peter, handing a small bowl of berries.

Peter expected her to decline his offer so it was surprising for him when Gamora accepted the food.

"Thank you," said Gamora.

"Yeah," replied Peter. He stuffed a berry in his mouth. "If you want more food, feel free to get more from the fridge."

"I'm fine with this," answered Gamora, holding the bowl.

Peter expected that part. Of course, he knew this kind of Gamora but decided to be act a little surprised about it."Oh, okay," said Peter. "Just tell me if you need something."

"I don't need to be assisted." remarked Gamora.

Though it was again expected, it just added tiredness in Peter's body. He sighed then decided to leave. He went and sat on the chair resignedly.

After somewhat like five minutes (at least, for Peter... time tends to pass by quickly for him nowadays), he decided to play some music/

Usually, after accomplishing missions, Peter and Gamora would keep a place to themselves which was often their room, play music and dance. Sometimes, they'd listen to music while cuddling with each other. Doing so would loosen them up and relax them and it would also give them an opportunity to spend time with each other. Just being comfortable at each other's presence.

Peter wanted to cling on that feeling. The feeling of serenity and love at the same time. He wanted to recall those moments with Gamora. So, he decided to play "Fooled Around And Fell In Love".

I must have been through about a million girls  
I'd love 'em then I'd leave 'em alone  
I didn't care how much they cried, no sir  
Their tears left me cold as a stone

Peter sat back, trying to relax. He tapped his foot along with the beat, half-heartedly. Usually, he'd dance and sing along with the music but now, he just didn't feel like it as it reminded him of Gamora- the one he knew, in a sad way. He missed her like hell. No matter how many times he's said that to himself, it didn't change on how much he did. In fact, his longing for her becomes stronger.

"What is that?" Peter jumped at the sound of Gamora's voice as he didn't notice Gamora standing not too far from his seat, eerily the same way she did after they defeated Ronan.

"It's a song from Terra," said Peter, rather tiredly. "By Elvin Bishop. 1975."

Gamora nodded. "The melody is pleasant."

Chills went through Peter's spine at those words. She said the same on Knowhere when they talked openly about their past and danced along with the same song. What is it with things being so fated and coincidental?

Gamora swore she saw a sparkle in Peter's eyes. "Why did you suddenly freeze?"

"Did I?" asked Peter. He was sure his movements weren't that obvious.

"Yes, you did." replied Gamora.

Peter sighed as he looked away. "Well," Peter leaned back on the wall. "Those were the exact words you told me when we were listening to this song."

"Oh," breathed Gamora. She thought that freezing suddenly was an overreacted expression to a memory like that.

Both of them didn't say anything more, leaning back on different walls and just listening to the music.

* * *

Thank you Amy, GinnyWeasley09, Guest, Reyella, Dallhopp04, skysolosleia, Destructorbolt, Anno1701 and breannakyle520 for your reviews! Deeply appreciated!

Thank you dragonworldinc, mike121395, LordVishnu, Korraminddannyfan, EllaBella18, MioneSevShipper, SpanishBulldog63, Destructorbolt, Thegamer77, hamisherr, ukasz Jarzcki, bellatrixS595, breannakyle520 and Jabr3317 for your faves and follows! I love y'all 3000!

Feel free to review/comment what you think! They put a smile on my face. :)

-marshmallu


	8. Chapter 7

New Chapter! Hope you enjoy.

Thank you Destructorbolt for your review!

I don't own Marvel or the songs used.

This chapter takes place after five days from the last chapter.

* * *

Peter gripped the controls in an attempt to calm his chaotic emotions. It failed. He fought the tears that threatened to fall down from his eyes and blurred his vision. He didn't dare to look at Gamora- or at least, the past version of her because that would just remind him the memories they had together. The memories that died along with her.

The past days were not being quite cooperative with him.

He and Gamora had been getting closer during the journey back to Earth. As much as he was happy that they were getting closer, he's just as sad about it. He would be constantly reminded of the fact that the Gamora from their timeline is gone. Guilt and grief engulfed him every time he looked at the past version of Gamora and every time their conversation ended. It was just too much for him.

How much more could he lose?

"Peter," said Gamora. "May we have a talk?"

Maybe he had to look at her, after all. Peter sighed as he switched the ship into the autopilot mode and stood up from his seat. He walked towards her and placed his feet in a safe distance from her which wasn't too far for them to need to scream and not too near to the point that personal space invasion can take place.

"Yeah, sure," replied Peter, freezing at the familiarity of the tone of his words. He said the same thing when Gamora asked him to kill her if it was necessary but Peter decided not to dwell on that memory.

"What about?" inquired Peter.

"About our future," said Gamora. Peter swallowed at her statement. He was sure he couldn't recall the memories they had together without breaking down in front of her which would cause discomfort on her side.

"I know I asked back at Knowhere but... I just never really thought about falling in love." said Gamora. "I never saw myself as a woman who would fall in love."

Peter understood her immediately. She shared before that she didn't think that she would ever fall in love because she was a ruthless assassin. A monster who took lives to which Peter contrasted.

"I didn't think that I would eventually love someone as well," shared Peter. After his mother died, he was devastated. She was the closest person to him and she was his best friend. After her death, he couldn't bring himself to love others. He didn't even realize his love for Yondu as his father until he died.

"But as time passed, I was able to. I was able to open up about my past, feelings and emotions. I was able to lean on to a woman and offer my shoulder for her to lean on. I was able to share my time with a woman happily." said Peter. "It was because of you."

"Her," corrected Gamora.

"It's you," insisted Peter. "Don't fight it."

Gamora opened her mouth to say something but then pressed it shut as she decided not to argue with it. She gazed at Peter's eyes, making sure that she's not exposing her own emotions like Peter is.

"What did you see in me?" asked Gamora.

She wanted- no, needed to feel loved. The death of her parents left her with the yearning for love and affection and this man once gave that to her. Of course, she's not going to say that straightforwardly to Peter.

In the past week they spent on the ship, they have grown closer. A little. Somehow, Gamora felt warmth in her heart whenever he would talk with so much affection in his words and on his eyes. She didn't know whether it was pity or attraction but she felt something for Peter.

Peter tried to smile genuinely (and boyishly). This was his chance to confess to her again. And again. "I see a beautiful, charming woman," said Peter. Gamora rolled her eyes. "... who can kick ass all day without breaking a sweat. A warrior who's selfless and brave. Very brave. And deep down, she cares for the people she loves. She's warm and gentle in all the ways she can be."

Gamora felt touched. She did numerous times with Peter but this time, he really warmed her heart. "No one ever said things like that to me since my mother's death." said Gamora.

Her statement pained Peter. She went through a lot of years without a single statement that could've encouraged her. That was hard. He went through that himself.

"Thank you. Thank your for looking at me that way."

Peter smiled slightly as he slowly nodded his head. If that's what she needs, he'll gladly give it to her even though she doesn't know him.

Gamora found herself walking towards Peter and leaning in closer to him. Peter was too tired to fight his sanity and did the same thing. He might get punched later but he needed to feel this once again. To spend time with Gamora in this way. Both their foreheads touched and the two closed their eyes in full contentment.

Gamora found it surprisingly comforting. She's never been this close to someone after her mother's passing. It felt so... pleasant. She can't use words to describe the feeling of being loved. She just suddenly felt so serene. Free from the thoughts of being surrounded by your enemies. From the thoughts of torture. From heavy thoughts.

She wanted this though she wasn't entirely her. But Peter himself told her that she's the same person for him.

She would never understand why Peter loved her that much despite her horrid past. But she's thankful for that. For him.

Peter missed this. Just being so close to Gamora. He badly needed it. He'd lost her and he can't afford to lose her twice. Heck, it would be thrice if the tracking of the Reality Stone was considered.

He couldn't believe he almost killed her. He might as well would have if it weren't for the Reality Stone but he still did it. It was the hardest and worst thing he'd ever done in his life. He, who claims to love her more than anything, promised to kill her if it was needed. He, who claims to love her, pulled the trigger. 'What a loser,' he scoffed at himself humorlessly.

A tear fell from Peter's eyes. Gamora felt it and looked at Peter. Peter placed his hands on Gamora's shoulders gently. The action caused the Zehoberei stiffen slightly but when Peter slowly and softly backed her away, she felt a tinge of disappointment inside.

"I'm sorry," apologized Peter as he hastily wiped his tears. He looked at the floor, unable to face Gamora because of guilt.

Gamora was not one to give comforts but she found herself wiping Peter's other tears, being reluctant at first. Her thumb caressed his cheek gently. The action made Peter look at her with wide eyes but when her hand remained there, he leaned in to her touch and placed his hand on hers.

Silence engulfed them in the most comforting way.

Then Gamora found herself doing something she never willed herself she'd do. Something she told herself she'd regret. She leaned in closer to Peter but felt him stop her.

"Are you sure?" asked Peter, knowing that this version of her didn't like being kissed like what happened on Knowhere. And besides that, he's willing to wait for her.

Gamora swallowed then slowly nodded.

Peter didn't argue with that. He took her other hand like he did on Knowhere except this time, instead of getting a knife on his neck, he got to lean in and kiss her.

He kissed her softly as another tear fell from his eyes. How many time was he gonna say this? He missed her.

It was a soft and chaste kiss. Gamora closed her eyes in contentment.

And the two shared a moment without anyone watching them or practicing the art of invisibility.

They had kept a memory to themselves.


	9. Chapter 7 (Alternate Version)

This is an alternate version of the previous chapter. Credits to you, Fanficteller! This chapter's for you. This chapter will focus more on Gamora's thoughts.

Thank you Pagetpagets and Raven862 for your follows!

Thank you Destructorbolt, Anno1701 and Fanficteller for your reviews!

I don't own Marvel or the songs used in this fic...

* * *

"Peter," said Gamora. "May we have a talk?"

In the past five days they spent in the ship, she noticed that he often seems to be uncomfortable by her presence. His shoulders would stiffen and his breathing would become audibly sharpened when she talks to him and if that's not his reaction, he would freeze suddenly. He barely held eye contact with her. He would often find the floor more interesting but there were also times she caught him glancing at her. It's nearly like he wants to be left alone but his words don't match his body language. It's all too confusing for Gamora and she's irritated by it.

Peter stood up from the pilot's chair and walked towards her and stopped at a distance.

"Yeah, sure," replied Peter; his body froze. Again.

"What about?"

"Well, it's very unsettling," said Gamora. "You seem to be disturbed by my presence."

Peter's head instantly bobbed up. "No, no, it's not that." He shook his head quickly.

Gamora raised her eyebrows and tilted her head skeptically.

"I assure you that's not the case." said Peter.

"Doesn't sound assuring to me," replied Gamora.

Peter paused, looking away as if he's looking for a way to explain something to her.

"Alright. If I look like as if I don't want you somewhere close to me, as a matter of fact, I don't."

Gamora's eyes widened. Peter insisted her on joining the Guardians and going "back home" but he doesn't want her to be anywhere... near him? That was not a revelation she expected.

Peter's eyes widened, too, realizing his mistake.

"I-I mean, I-I do. I-I mean, n-no... It's-" rambled Peter in a way that made Gamora even more confused.

"I-I want you to be somewhere c-close to me." clarified Peter. "I want to be with you. And it's not discomfort that I feel when... when we... when we, uh..." Peter motioned his hands like he was negotiating with her. His hand went back and forth from pointing to himself and her. Gamora squinted her eyes.

Peter then remembered that this version of Gamora wasn't quite familiar with Terran hand signals so he decided to just get to the point.

"Anyways," Peter decided to cut to the chase. "It's not discomfort. I swear. If anything, you make me feel better from the previous week's havoc."

"Then why are you saddened every time we talk?" asked Gamora.

Peter pressed his lip and closed his eyes, like he was preventing himself from crying. Maybe he is, thought Gamora. She waited for him to speak. He resignedly sat down on the third chair.

"I'm just..." sighed Peter. "I'm just reminded of a lot of things when you're with me."

Gamora slowly went near to him and leaned back at the nearest wall to his chair. "What things?"

Peter smiled and laughed but there was no hint of humor in them. "There's a lot." said Peter as he locked eyes with Gamora. She nodded, gently pressing him to continue.

Peter rubbed the back of his neck, wondering where to start. "Well, there's happiness. I remember the smiles, laughs and dances we've had before."

"I danced?" asked Gamora in surprise.

"Yeah. You're a great dancer, you know."

Gamora blinked in surprise that she actually danced with Peter once. Scratch that, there must've been a lot of times they danced, considering what Peter just told her.

"Well, that's... surprising." commented Gamora. "But, go on."

Peter sighed for millionth time. "But, I'll be truthful to you," confessed Peter. "It's guilt and sadness for the most part."

"Why guilt?" asked Gamora. She understood that he'd feel grievous over her future self's death since she was his special someone but guilt was somewhat out of the question for her.

Peter instantly looked down. Could they have been in disagreement when she died? Gamora was about to know. He inhaled, visibly trying to maintain composure. "You see," began Peter. "When we decided to stop Thanos from getting the Reality Stone, our team split up to two groups. Thor, Rocket and Groot, you remember them, right?"

"The fat guy, the raccoon and the tree, right?" replied Gamora.

"Yeah, that's them," said Peter. "They went to someplace called Nidavellir to create a Thanos-killing weapon while the rest of us departed for Knowhere to stop Thanos."

Gamora was curious about the Titan-killing weapon but she let Peter continue the story.

"On the way there," paused Peter, taking a deep breath. He placed his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands, leaning forward. "You asked me to do you a favor. A very hard favor."

"What was it?" gently asked Gamora as he looked like as if he was going to break down any moment.

Peter looked down, unable to look at her. "You wanted me to promise that I'll kill you once Thanos gets you."

Oh, so that was why. Realization washed Gamora inside. No wonder he acted like that. She was no love expert but she knows every man's greatest guilt. Being unable to protect the woman you love. How much more if you killed the person you love?"

"What happened?" asked Gamora.

"When we arrived at Knowhere, at first, it seemed like you killed Thanos but then the whole place changed. Things were suddenly on fire. It's like the area transitioned from a normal state to a destroyed one. And when Thanos came out, it was the time we realized that he already has the stone and that he used the stone to deceive us. We realized that too late."

Peter closed his eyes. "Thanos got you that time. And I was an idiot to think that I could save you from him."

Gamora didn't think it was idiocy at all. She wanted to assure him that but she just kept it inside. She wasn't one to give comforts anyway.

"So, I threatened him, told him to let you go. And then, you reminded me of that promise."

A moment of silence followed. "Even Thanos realized that promise and said that you were expecting too much from me. He encouraged me to kill you. Demanded, actually. And I..."

A tear fell down from Peter's eyes. "And I pulled the trigger."

Gamora sighed furiously. Anger started to boil inside her at the mention of her father's pleasure in other's pain.

"Turns out, he used the Reality Stone again to turn my ammo and blaster to bubbles. And that was it. That was the last time I saw you."

Gamora sighed. She hesitated at first but she found herself walking towards him. She knelt beside him and placed her hand on his, rubbing it comfortingly.

"I blame myself for failing that promise and for almost keeping it. And I claim that I love you more than anything. I'm such a jerk."

Gamora placed her other hand on Peter's shoulder as more tears fell from his eyes.

Peter leaned his head on Gamora's shoulder, needing to feel her touch. He sobbed all his heart in her embrace.

Gamora allowed him to lean into her. She comforted him as he shed his suppressed tears. The tears that he kept inside for so long.

As she did, she questioned the cruelty of the universe on this man.

* * *

Feel free to review/comment what you think or if you wanna suggest stuff! They put a smile on my face. :) I love y'all 3000!

-marshmallu


	10. Chapter 8

Heyyy, guys! So first, I'm going to take things forward from the alternate chapter... sorry...

Actually, I'm finished with the whole story (just need to proofread, edit, add and all that). However, after writing the alternate chapter, I decided it was better to take things from there. So, thank you Fanficteller for your suggestion! It made the next chapters better and the characters, well, in their character...

Sooooo, onto the story! (By the way, my friend is a Romanogers shipper so I included that. Let's forget that Steve married Peggy in this story. No heat! I respect them... I just ship Nat and Steve more. Dunno why.)

Anyways, I don't own Marvel or the songs used in this story.

* * *

Everything was orange. Literally. It hurt his eyes. He had no idea where he was or how he went in here.

Peter Quill didn't know how it was possible but somehow, he was standing on water. It freaked him out.

But that was not what he was thinking or focusing on. What freaked him out the most is the sight in front of him.

There was a shrine. At least, a part of it. It was very similar to the Japanese temples he once saw on Earth when he was a kid.

And there were people in it. Three, at that. A man and two women. He couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity when he saw them. But it was difficult recognizing them with only their silhouettes as a clue and from afar.

The man was leaning at the left side of the shrine while the two women were seated at the middle. All of them had their backs turned on him.

Peter slowly approached them. He wondered if they even recognize his presence.

As he got closer, he got to see some of their specific features.

The man had black hair and he wore a black leather jacket with a hood. The jacket had red orange linings. His posture seemed tired as he leaned on the wall. He had his arms crossed.

One of the women wore a black suit with a lot of straps on. Her hair was braided. It was red on the top portion and blonde on the ends.

The other woman had a black coat on. Her hair was brown and highlighted with magenta.

Peter's heart raced as her features registered into his head. He didn't know if he should feel relief that she's there, alive or if he should feel grief, doubting this was all real. He felt like it was a dream. A good one. It didn't matter at all. She's there, wasn't that enough?

He badly wanted to just rush to her and hug her like it's the last time he'd ever do it but he feared that once he'd do that, she would vanish just like every other dream he had about her since the final battle against Thanos.

It took all of his strength to face this dream-like reality and whisper her name. "Gamora?"

The woman turned her head to him revealing her green skin and silver markings. Her beautiful eyes widened at the sight of him. Her face looked shocked. Peter sighed serenely at the fact that she recognized her even though it seems to be a dream.

"Peter?" Gamora softly gasped. And she slowly stood up, shaking with disbelief.

The two figures also turned to look at him with shocked expressions and widened eyes. Peter could see Tony in his peripheral vision and he guessed that the other woman was Natasha Romanoff as Thor and Rocket had been talking about her and he heard she sacrificed herself for the Soul Stone.

Peter slowly approached Gamora.

Gamora started walking towards him then picked up her pace and rushed towards him. When she reached him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

Peter wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his hand on her shoulder. He expected her to vanish by now or to phase through her but no, this time it was different. She was real, she was as tangible as solid. Their embrace felt real. Peter started to doubt that this was unreal.

"You're alive, I can feel you," whispered Peter like as if he was convincing himself that she's solid. Tears filled Peter's eyes. "Is this another dream?"

He felt Gamora shake her head. "No, you're really here. I can feel you, too."

'I hope so,' thought Peter. He knew she would disappear later. He was bitterly used to that feeling. He hugged Gamora tighter as he took in all the things this dream offered to him while it was there.

"I thought I was just imagining at first," said Gamora. "But you're here. It's unbelievable."

She breathed in relief and happiness. "It's been a long time," reminisced Gamora.

Peter caressed Gamora's hair as he turned to kiss her head. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," replied Gamora.

The two broke the hug. Peter wrapped his arm around Gamora's shoulders and she placed her hand on his back just like the way they did during Yondu's funeral.

Tony walked closer to them. "Quill," said Tony.

"Hey, Stark," greeted Peter.

"How are you here?" asked Tony.

"Um..." Peter was in a loss of words. He thought he was dreaming but as time passed, it seemed like it was really real. Like real-real.

"Not that I don't want to see you. It's nice seeing you, in fact but..." said Tony quickly. "How are you here?"

"Well, thing is-" Peter began.

"Did you get killed?" asked Gamora in horror.

"What? No. That's not wh-"

"Did you jump off a cliff on Vormir?" asked Tony.

Peter gave him a look. "Now, why would I do that?"

"Nothing. Just a theory. Considering that you're half stupid, it was possible."

Gamora gave him a deathly glance.

"Right. I've gone too far. I'm sorry. I'm bored." said Tony.

"Then how are you here?" Natasha appeared behind Tony.

"Oh, hey. Natasha, right?" said Peter. "Steve told a lot about you."

"He did?" asked Natasha. Peter nodded.

Natasha's eyes looked down without moving her head like as if she was recalling a memory. She smiled sadly. Peter assumed that there was something between her and Steve.

"Anyway," Natasha moved on to the point. "How are you here?"

"Well, that is a good question with a very bad answer from me," said Peter.

The three looked at him, anticipating his answer.

"I don't know," Peter emphasized each word. "I even thought I was dreaming."

Tony's and Natasha's shoulders dropped at his answer. Gamora just kept looking at him.

Peter looked around at the orange place. "Aren't I?"

"No, you aren't dreaming. We can see you, too," answered Tony.

"Then how am I here?" asked Peter.

"That's what we've been asking you earlier, Quill," said Tony.

"How is it possible?" asked Gamora.

Peter faced her. "No idea."

All of them fell silent. After a moment, Tony's voice broke it.

"How do you guys keep appearing?" muttered Tony.

Peter's eyes instantly turned to him. "Guys appearing?"

"Yeah. How?" said Tony.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Wait a minute. 'We, guys, keep appearing'?" repeated Peter.

"You aren't the first," said Gamora. This surprised Peter. So, this really isn't a dream?

"Oh, yeah?" asked Peter. "Who were here?"

"Steve, Clint," recalled Natasha.

"Parker," said Tony with an expression that looked like he was suppressing his tears.

"And you," said Gamora.

Peter took in all the surprising and unexpected information. And he thought that this orange... realm, of some sort, was the most unexpected thing that happened to him today.

"But inlike the others, you're the only one who was able to stay for a whole minute," said Tony.

Natasha added. "More than a minute, actually. The others only stayed for a moment, around 10 seconds and then they'd vanish."

Gamora's breath sharpened at the reminder that Peter would leave soon. She couldn't imagine being separated from him for a long time again. She was so used to having him close and nearby. She had never felt so lonely. She kept on thinking about him that she would see illusions of him and when she'd come closer to him, he'd disappear. And she's tired of losing him in her head and in real life.

Peter could feel her hand hold him tighter. He gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze. He knew how she felt and he doesn't want her to be familiar of this feeling again. Knowing that the person you love is going to be gone.

"What is this place?" Peter asked suddenly. If this is reality and they're alive, he's going to find a way to bring them out.

Tony looked at him solemnly as he answered his question. "It's the Soul Stone."

"The Soul Stone?" Peter repeated. Tony nodded. "You mean, we're _in_ the Soul Stone?"

"Not exactly," replied Romanoff. "The Soul Stone has a pocket dimension where the living can communicate with dead. That's where we are."

"Then where are the other-" Peter's statement was cut short.

Peter faded away to ash. Gamora tried to get hold of him but he vanished. "No..."

Gamora looked at her hand in horror. There was Peter's ash on it. And even the ash drifted off in the wind.

He was gone. Again.

"He's gone," whispered Romanoff. The three of them watched the ash fly in the wind, bewildered yet knowingly at the same time. They knew it would happen but the timing was unexpected.

Tony and Natasha looked at each other, shocked. After sharing knowing looks, they turned to Gamora.

She closed her eyes and bowed her head. Then she fell to her knees, the same way she did when she thought she killed Thanos. Except this time, the grief she felt was worse. She cried softly.

Tony went to her and rubbed her back, comfortingly. Nebula told him of her and considering her stories, Gamora needed physical assurance. It's not his job to make her feel better but there was a side of him that made him feel so. He patted her as she sobbed.

Tony felt like he was comforting Nebula through her sister. They became close friends after being stranded on Titan.

Another reason why he felt like he needed to comfort Gamora was because he knew how she felt. He felt the same way when he thought Pepper died years ago. No one was there to give him physical assurance. He didn't want the same thing to happen to Gamora.

Gamora felt like a part of her was gone. She was sick of losing Peter. How many time could she lose him?

* * *

"Gamora!" Peter shouted. He woke up with a jolt.

He looked around and found himself in his bunk. _Their_ bunk. He was heavily breathing and sweating. His head was spinning.

The feeling was awful. Becoming dust.

And most of all, the feeling of losing Gamora again.

Peter looked down and placed his forehead in his hands as he wept. Losing Gamora was never easy, no matter how it happened. The feeling was too much to suppress.

"What?" Peter looked up to see Gamora's past version leaning against the door. "Bad dream?"

Peter swallowed. "Yeah," he answered. It was not exactly bad, it wasn't exactly good as well. "I'm sorry for disturbing you. I... tend to dream about you."

"Ok, go back to sleep and try not to scream," she said with an emotionless expression and went out of Peter's sight.

Peter put his hand on his forehead and cried sorrowfully. "I love you, Gamora," he failed to tell her that. He wanted to. He thought he had a lot of time. He should've known it was limited. "I'm sorry for not telling you."

Gamora, unbeknownst to Peter, leaned beside his door and listened as he sobbed. She looked down as he cried.

She felt indebted to his love and felt guilty for not being _her._


	11. Chapter 9

Hey, guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait! Here's a new chapter! And I also realize that their journey was too long and I forgot that they can jump to make travelling a lot faster.

Thank you Fanficteller and Anno1701 for your reviews!

Thank you Nighthood1315, Juliet1996, ShinyBlue, Anti Gambling Lootboxes and Littlered951 for your faves and follows!

Enjoy!

I don't own Marvel or the songs used

This chapter takes place the next day after the last chapter

* * *

Peter woke up to the sound of... plates? Who would be clanging plates in the morning aside from him?

He was too lazy to even think about it deeper. He just settled that maybe it fell of by itself, miraculously and hopefully without shattering to pieces. He scooted to the right side of his bed and put on his shoes. Then he stood up and put his black, long-sleeved shirt on.

'Yet another day to survive,' thought Peter and sighed. He knew he wasn't living anymore. He was merely surviving. He realized that after hearing the news of her death. But he has to pull through this for the Guardians. Especially for Gamora- both of them. Mostly, for the version of her that's trapped in the Soul Stone.

Speaking of the Soul Stone, he had to consult Doctor Strange about the encounter with Gamora, Tony and Natasha. Were they really dead? Or simply stuck in the stone? He couldn't understand much of it now.

The only thing he knew was that there must be a way to get them out of there.

He went outside his room and headed off to make himself and Gamora some breakfast- that's, if she's even going to eat.

He staggered towards the kitchen and paused at a shocking sight.

Gamora was cooking. Wait, what? Those don't match in 2014 standards.

He slowly walked in the room. Something was off.

Gamora must have sensed his presence and turned around. She smiled sweetly at him. "Good morning, sweetheart."

Peter's eyes widened at that. _'Sweetheart?'_, Peter repeated internally. He tilted his head slightly. Only the original self of Gamora would have called him that.

He continued to look at her with a shocked expression as she placed the utensils aside and placed the plate of food on the other side of the table. She then approached Peter.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

_What the f-_

Peter's eyes widened to its full extent in total shock. _What is happening?! Is this another dream? What is going on?!_

Despite his shock, he couldn't help but melt in Gamora's embrace. He found himself kissing her back. His hands were still at his sides though and he was unable to move them. If this was a dream, it's a good one then.

Then Gamora broke the kiss and gestured him to the table.

"I made you some food," she told him, smiling widely. Peter just kept staring at her, this time, with shocked and wistful eyes. He didn't move a single muscle and kept standing there. _This is a dream, Peter. It must be. Why're you acting like she's really there?_ Gosh, he was torturing himself with his own thoughts.

Gamora's smile shrunk small with a sigh but her smile was somehow still there. She placed a hand on Peter's cheek and softly rubbed it with her thumb. "Peter, it's me," whispered Gamora.

Peter sighed as he placed a hand on top of hers. Her hand felt warm and solid for a dream. Well, dreams seem real until you wake up.

"I know," whispered Peter. "I know it's you. But you're just a dream. A very euphoric dream."

Peter stroked her soft hand gently as he fought back his guilt and grief. This dream he's seeing right now is too good to be true. It's an imaginary utopia that he knew he couldn't have.

He shook his head as he shoved those depressed thoughts aside. She was here, that was all that matters. Seeing her in his dreams was good enough for him.

He gazed at Gamora's beautiful eyes and he cupped her face gently. He leaned in and gave her a small and quick kiss.

Then, he took her hand in both of his.

"Let's make the most of this dream."

* * *

"You're just a dream. A very euphoric dream," she heard Peter whisper. She was touched and saddened at the same time by his statement.

He has dreamed about her a lot which meant he hadn't forgotten her and had no plan to. Despite the pain, he would always think about her. She had a place in his unconscious mind.

But the way he saw her in his dreams was euphoric. A nonexistent utopia. A happening that was too good to be true.

It's almost like he thought he didn't deserve her.

He shook his head and gave her a quick kiss. Then she felt him take her hands.

"Let's make the most of this dream," smiled Peter.

She shook her head and watched his expression change into a confused one.

She badly wanted to tell him the truth. She wanted him to stop convincing himself that this was just a dream. That all this was real. But there was a risk to it.

She might go back to the Soul World without knowing when she's coming back to meet him again. In fact, they might never see each other again.

It was sheer luck that she was able to see him again. Even Tony wasn't sure if this would work.

She decided to just tell him. Hopefully, it would stop him from torturing himself with thoughts that all of this was just an illusion.

"It's not a dream," said Gamora. "I'm really here, Peter." Her breathing slightly quickened at the thought of going back to the Soul World, having said the truth to Peter.

"Of course, you're here. What are you talking about?"

"I saw you in the Soul Stone, remember?" Gamora said. "This is just a temporary way to be with you. My soul will return to the stone after a little while, now that I told you that."

"Your soul?" Peter repeated in an uncleared tone.

Gamora gulped. Telling Peter more will make him delve in more to his subconscious, decreasing her time in here.

But she made a choice, hasn't she? A choice to just tell Peter the truth.

"I am currently in my past version's body. Tony told me all about her- I mean, me," she said, gesturing to her past version's body.

"Your soul is in your body..." registered Peter. "Wait, that came out wrong." _Duh._

"Well, technically, that's right," said Gamora.

"How did you manage to come here?" asked Peter right away. If there was a way to get her out of there, he's going to do anything to free her.

"There's not much time to explain that," answered Gamora. She placed one of her hands on top of Peter's and urged him to look at her eyes. "Listen to me. There's a way to get us out of the stone. Go back to Earth and find a person named Stephen Strange."

"I know him," said Peter. "We'll go to him."

"When you find him, tell him to find replicas of our bodies. It doesn't matter from when those are to be taken. As long as they are of flesh and bones. A physical body, that's what we need. Then go to Vormir. Climb up to the shrine and you will see the keeper of the stone named Red Skull. Give the Soul Stone to him and he will-..."

Gamora collapsed before she could finish her statement. Her time was up. She was bound to return to the Soul Stone. The last thing she felt and heard was Peter's arms, catching her before she hit the floor and his voice calling for her.

* * *

"Gamora!" Peter called. "Gamora, wake up."

Peter held her in his arms. For a moment, he felt her body temperature shift from warm to cold. He felt fear as he touched her ice cold skin.

To his relief, her warmth came back after a little while.

Her eyes fluttered open. Peter smiled at her; his anxiety being released.

Then he felt a fist on his jaw. Hard.

* * *

Heyyy, so, again... I'm so sorry for the long wait. Macaroni and scotch tape, it's nearly been a month! Review and comment about what you think! See y'all soon! I'll try to update faster!

-Marshmallu


	12. Chapter 10

Hey, guys! I'M BACK! And also did you guys see the deleted scene of Endgame? It touched me... :,)

Thank you, Fanficteller for your review! I intended the last chapter to end in a slightly comical way 'cause we had enough drama and grief going on. :D

Thank you Dragoness2002 and Morgy Elizabeth for your faves and follows!

I don't own Marvel! Obviously...

And guys, I'm sorry for the errors. I just wrote this one shot 'cause starting today, I'm going to try to update daily because school's approaching. *puts up 'tHe eNd iS nEaR' poster*

* * *

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Peter, massaging his jaw. His face was aching severely.

Well, what more could he say? She was a lethal and destructive person. He should expect hard blows like that from her.

Gamora spoke with venom in her voice, "Don't. Touch. Me."

That was an understatement. She sounded like she was going to kill Peter for real.

She shot daggers at Peter. She made it clear that she didn't want anyone close to her, hasn't she? If Peter didn't get that message, he sure was a dense, brainless idiot.

How dare he touch and hover around her?

Confusion engulfed Peter's head. What_ is happening? _thought Peter. One minute she touches him affectionately then the next minute she threatens him if he ever touches her. A normal person or stranger would have mistook her for a bipolar person on Earth.

Gamora noticed that they were not in the room she was staying at. They were near the kitchen.

"What happened?" asked Gamora, looking around. Her head turned around in all directions. "Why am I here?" she inquired. She actually looked clueless, something rare from Gamora's past version. Of course, it was slight.

Her punch was so hard that it actually washed his memories for three seconds. She wasn't kidding when she said that she was known for being the deadliest woman in the galaxy. This woman was going to be the death of Peter. He hopes that he dies in the most painless way as possible especially if it would be by the hands of his girlfriend's past version.

For a moment, he actually forgot what just happened.

_'What did happen?'_ Peter asked himself and forced his brain to think of what happened.

Then he remembered what Gamora told him earlier.

_"This is just a temporary way to be with you. My soul will return to the stone after a little while, now that I told you that," _Gamora's voice echoed at the back of Peter's brain. He remembered Gamora losing her consciousness. He felt her skin go ice cold for a moment, recalling the memory sent shivers to Peter's body.

Her soul took over her past version's body a moment ago. That was how she came to him. Peter had to sideline that that was eerily similar to a possessed person.

Maybe, her soul was transported back to the Soul Stone a little while after she told Peter. After all, that's what she told him. But why?

Why would she, after telling him, go back to the Soul Stone?

She didn't look like as if she went back to the Soul Stone herself. It looked like she was obliged to go back. In fact, it seems like she was forced to. She didn't even finish her statement when she lost her consciousness.

Something was going on and it didn't feel good. It was connected to the Soul Stone.

Then he looked at Gamora, who was confused of her surroundings. He wondered if she and her other version share the same memories that occurred to the same body.

"You don't remember?" said Peter softly, forgetting and forgiving her painful punch. Hopefully, she is aware of the things that happened with her body. He hoped that she just forgot in a moment liek how people forget their dreams and sometimes are able to recollect it after waking up.

Gamora looked at Peter. _Glared_ at Peter. What could they be doing that she didn't remember?

_So, she doesn't know what happened,_ thought Peter. He settled that both of their souls had different memories.

Gamora thought deeply. She was in her room, sharpening her sword and then she blacked out for some unknown reason. The next thing that happened was her, waking up and seeing Peter hovering over her. Instinctively, she punched him on the face because nobody gets that close to her and doesn't get a fist on their jawbones (except for Thanos and Nebula).

Peter could sense that she was a tad bit scared. He naturally had that kind of connection with her when they acknowledged the 'unspoken thing'.

He felt her heartbeat slightly quicken at his statement.

A moment of silence passed. Gamora was becoming paranoid.

How could she not remember? Something happened. Why else would she lose consciousness in one place and wake up in another?

Peter didn't want her to worry so, he just drove circles around his previous statement.

"Don't worry. Nothing much happened," said Peter. "In fact, nothing actually happened."

Gamora doubted his statement but didn't say anything more. She would just have to figure everything out for herself. And she doesn't need help in doing so, especially from Peter.

Peter stood up and almost lend a hand to help Gamora but a quick thought zoomed Peter's brain. _She doesn't want your help,_ Peter remembered. He fought his urge to help Gamora.

The fact that he was in front of Gamora didn't help. How much more looking at her?

He walked, leaving the room. He didn't go deeper about thinking of looking at Gamora.

The two versions of her were unconsciously sadistic towards him. He's been going through so much mental pain for one person twice.

He felt the pangs of loneliness every time he wakes up, remembering that she was gone. He missed her presence, her smile, her touch and her everything. He would get a glimpse of those in his dreams but then they'd vanish when he wakes up.

His heart broke every single day that passed after the news of her death. It felt like a part of him died along with her as she was everything to him.

He felt tremendous pain being with a version of her that doesn't return his feelings. In addition, she would openly reject his presence. He'd been used to it but it still hurts at times.

He left Gamora alone in the room and walked towards the cockpit.

He paused halfway across the other room, realizing something.

"I forgot my breakfast."

* * *

Review and comment about what you think! I love y'all 3000!

-marshmallu


	13. Chapter 11

Thank you GinnyWeasley09 and Anno1701 for your reviews!

I previously mentioned that I was going for five to seven chapters but... iT's bEeN dANg eLevEN cHaPTerS! We're almost there guys! Almost done. (Don't believe me... By 'almost', I must have meant 8 chapters...)

I apologize for the errors!

I don't own Marvel... T-T

* * *

Gamora sat on the edge of the bed in her room, sharpening her sword in deep thought.

Something happened, she was sure of it. How could she not remember?

She would usually shrug off unimportant and trivial things but the recent incident bugs her off. She tried to think about it.

It just didn't make any sense.

She was just here in her room then she woke up on the floors of the kitchen. She obviously could not have magically teleported from the bedroom to the kitchen.

Could she have been sleepwalking? No, that could not happen. She was an assassin, a lethal warrior. She does not walk while sleeping like the other children of Thanos.

And if something like that happened, it would shame her forever.

She sighed, knowing that it would be useless dwelling in a trivial matter for long. But something just didn't feel right.

She rubbed the whetstone against the blade of her sword as she forced herself to forget it.

Gamora remembered her decision about going with the Guardians of the Galaxy and decided to think about just that.

Why exactly did she want to join them, again?

They were nothing but a bunch of fools in her sight, even the Guardians themselves are aware of their individual stupidity.

They were aware of each other's horrible pasts and weaknesses, yet they chose to be together. In fact, they stayed for and with each other without needing a reason to.

They were not kidding when they said they were family.

They would stay together whatever happens, whatever time and whatever place they were in.

Gamora couldn't see the logic in that. I guess that's what families are for. That's what _real_ families were for.

They stay together despite their differences, arguments and stories whenever, wherever and whatever happens.

It was a family Gamora could only dream for.

The only family she knew was in a cruel father who wanted to kill half of everything in the Universe for its own good and a sister who badly wants to kill her just so she could earn Thanos' favor.

She was young when she last felt the warmth embrace of a loving mother. After that, everything she loved vanished and died.

She was unconsciously yearning for love ever since. That was why she accepted Thanos as her father even after he killed half her people.

Gamora gave her sword the final and clean rub at the memory. She set her sword aside and decided to look around the area, hoping that it would give her something. Perhaps, a reason to stay or a reason to leave. Also, hoping that she wouldn't bump with Peter while doing so.

She went outside her room and walked around.

Peter,

I know these last few months have been hard for you, and I know it's because of the special bond that we share. But I'm going to a better place and I will be okay, and I will always be with you. You are the light of my life, my precious son, my little Star-Lord.

Love,  
Mom

Gamora's eyes began to water after finishing the letter.

Her heart ached for two reasons.

The first one was because she felt a mother's love through this precious note. She loved her mom dearly. Losing her meant everything to her. She missed her a lot. She never remembered how safe and warm it felt to be in her embrace. She never got to hear her say 'I love you' ever since. She could've hear her say something similar to her like this letter but she was gone.

The second reason was because Peter went through the same thing. He lost his mom as well. She must have meant the whole world to him. And to think, he mentioned having to kill his biological father and losing his father figure in the process. He must've felt tremendous guilt and pain for a long time.

And then he lost the love of his life. That was not her but, Gamora knew deeply that it hurt a whole, awful lot.

Losing everything you love, Gamora knew that. But she didn't feel a glimpse of Peter's suffering until that moment, through his mother's letter.

She carefully folded the note and gently placed it back at the drawer. Then she closed it.

She went to the window and let her tears fall, looking at the beautiful galaxy.

* * *

Peter figured that Gamora would have left the kitchen by now. He was starving and wanted to eat badly.

Before going to the kitchen, he pressed a button at the hologram and a map flashed at his touch. They were located not too far from Dakkam, meaning they were in the Milky Way Galaxy.

Peter sighed, feeling slightly free from exhaustion. They were almost at home.

He walked towards the kitchen and heard his stomach grumbling. He went to the table and slowly took the plate of food that the other version of Gamora made for him.

Peter smiled. It was a fruit salad, a mix of slices of kiwi, yaro root and oranges with berries. It was one of the usual meals that he and Gamora would eat.

He felt nostalgic just looking at it. He remembered their small chats during their meal. The smile on her face every time he says something that makes her laugh. He missed that.

Peter took his spoon and scooped a decent amount and shoved it at his mouth.

He recalled the happy memories he had with Gamora while eating, trying to avoid the sad fact that she's gone.

He remembered one moment that happened to them.

_Peter and Gamora were sitting on the stairs of the ship while watching the sunset one time. It was like the third day since they confessed the unspoken thing to each other._

_Peter raised his arm and tried to place it around Gamora's shoulders, who was unused to this action and stiffened a little bit for a moment. The both of them looked at each other with Peter being hesitant on whether he should place his arm around Gamora and with Gamora trying to be comfortable to his actions._

_Gamora decided to just let him place his arm on her shoulders and leaned in to his touch._

_Peter rubbed her shoulders gently as a cool breeze passed by._

_The two of them gazed comfortably at the mesmerizing view. After a moment, they looked at each other and locked eyes. Gamora slowly smiled at Peter and he returned it. They leaned in and touched foreheads._

_They felt comfortable at each other's touch and were just enjoying the air while a certain raccoon and empath were sneaking up on them._

_"You, guys are adorable," said Rocket, placing his paws dreamily under his snout._

_Peter's and Gamora's head jerked at Mantis and Rocket's direction and immediately felt annoyed. Gamora sighed, closing her eyes in irritation. She turned her head away from them, slightly embarrassed._

_"Rocket, how long have you been here?" asked Peter and saw Mantis sitting next tot he raccoon. "Mantis, you're here, too?"_

_"I told you, you felt love with her," innocently told the empath, pointing at Gamora. Peter looked at Gamora, who looked embarrassed and irritated._

_"Why can't we have a moment together, **uninterrupted**?" emphasized Peter._

_"Oh, but, of course, you can. Come on, Mantis. Let's leave these lovebirds alone and build bombs." said Rocket. Mantis followed the raccoon._

_"Rocket, don't teach her things and please don't build bombs," said Peter. He was met by silence._

_Gamora sighed. "Are they gone?"_

_"Yeah, I hope they are," said Peter._

_Gamora looked at Peter and place her hands on his shoulders._

_"Gosh, you're beautiful," muttered Peter._

_"You've been telling me that for a billion times," said Gamora.  
_

_"I'll tell you that a billion more times," said Peter._

_Gamora smiled. She leaned on Peter's shoulder, hoping the two would not come back and ruin their time._

_Peter wrapped his around her waist, hoping the same thing as the sun set._

Peter smiled nostalgically at the memory.

When he finished his food, he decided to head back to his room to rest a bit.

On his way there, though, he heard crying. His pace quickened but he made sure tha his movements were quiet at the same time.

He went to the cockpit and saw Gamora looking at the window. Her shoulders shook slightly while she shed tears.

Peter could only look at her, badly wanting to just go to her and hug her.

* * *

Review and comment about what you think! I love y'all 3000!

-marshmallu


	14. Chapter 12: Whenever

jUst lEt mE lOVe yOu~ sorry, I was listening to BTS while writing this chapter :) Their songs help me write faster

Thank you BrutalRaynor for your follow and fave!

Aaaand, this chapter is inspired by Jimin's Serendipity and BTS Don't Leave Me. You guys can listen to it while reading and believe me, these two songs especially 'Don't Leave Me' is a great summary of Peter's thoughts.

I'm sorry for the errors. Btw, I'm naming my chapters from now on...

* * *

Peter stood there, watching her shed tears. It had been a long time since he felt this helpless. The last time he felt this way was when Yondu sacrificed his life to save his. He only watched him die. He cried and begged him to stay but, he was not able to do anything to save him. He regretted not being able to say thank you to him for taking care of him, for being the father he wanted to have.

He remembered the first time he felt helpless as well. He was in a hospital room and he was a young kid back then. She was dying and he knew it.

_Take my hand,_ those words echoed Peter's head. On that day, pain overwhelmed Peter and he was not able to take her hand. It was her dying wish and yet, he wasn't able to grant it. He wasn't able to make her happy in the last moment of her life.

He tried to make up for that through Gamora as she was a refelction of his mother in a lot of ways. She was kind and caring in her own way. Peter made the same promise to her. A promise to make her happy.

But, he made an opposing promise to her in one of her last moments, that he'd kill her if he needed to. He hoped that the moment would never come but it it did. And on that moment, he knew he could not possibly kill her. He couldn't end her life.

Peter couldn't take it anymore and left for if he stayed longer, he might get overwhelmed by his emotions and go to Gamora.

He slowly and quietly went up to the cockpit and readied the controls. He set the course for Earth, forcefully forgetting his faults and guilt aside. He sat down and switched the ship to manual mode.

Peter gripped the controls as the engine shifted to manual. He drove slowly to give Gamora more time to recollect herself. He knew she needed that.

* * *

Gamora felt the ship move. She figured that Peter must have decided to head back now.

She hastily wiped her tears and tried to breathe calmly. Her gaze shifted back to the drawer where the letter was placed. She swore she would never forget the moment she read it.

She will keep the warmth she felt in her memory and heart.

She walked towards the stairs and paused by the drawer. She knelt down and touched the furniture with emotion, as if it had Peter's mother's epitaph written on it.

"Thank you," said Gamora, hoping that those words reach to her. "Thank you for making me remember." She never met this person but she already had a place in Gamora's mind.

Gamora stood up and went up to the cockpit and saw Peter seated at the pilot's chair, focused in driving.

She took a moment to look at him. How could he have taken the letter? Did he cry reading it like she did?

She wondered how he was able to cope up with the loss of his mother. Then, she realized he was not so different with her.

She went to the co-pilot's chair and managed the other controls, helping Peter drive.

Peter turned to Gamora. He gave her a gentle expression. "You okay?" asked Peter.

Gamora cursed mentally. He knew she was crying but, instead of answering him coldly, she decided to just openly acknowledge that. "Yeah, I'm okay." This was not a moment to mistreat him. She owed that to his mom.

Peter looked at her with an assuring look. "If ever you need anything, you can always tell me."

Gamora nodded. He was as kind and caring as his mother presumably was.

To think of it, she thought that there was not a reason to treat him coldly. She wanted to pay his mom back in that way.

Peter was quite in the mood to lighten things up. "But if you're going to need a first-class aircraft, you have to know my generosity has its limits."

Gamora laughed, shaking her head at his goofiness.

Peter breathed comfortably. She was more kind to him at the moment than she was in the previous times. Something probably happened. Maybe, they grew closer during their journey.

The galaxy moved everything for him and Gamora. Their happiness seemed like as if it was not meant to be but it did not matter because he loves her and she loves him.

Gamora was Peter's angel and she was his world, saving him from the pain he suffers every single day.

He foolishly hoped that the other version of her would let him love her. It would definitely be fine for him if she will not return those feelings. It would hurt but at least, she would let him love her.

He was between her past and future. He didn't mind whenever she was, as long as it was her.

* * *

Review and comment about what you think! I love y'all 3000!

And the ARMYs out there... this fanfic is overloading with too much references. XD

-marshmallu


	15. Chapter 14: Qualm

Hey, guys! Um, not so fun fact about me, I have triskaidekaphobia, which is fear of number 13 (just typing the number gives me shivers) so, that's why I skipped that and named this the fourteenth chapter. I'm so sorry and thank you for understanding.

It's probably obvious that I listen to BTS _a lot._ I based this chapter to their songs, again... Singularity and Euphoria. You can listen to it while reading.

*sighs* What did Jungkook and Jimin do to me? Aish, those two... now, even when I'm supposed to write Marvel, they keep distracting me. eUphORiA~

Yeah, I'm trying to avoid Starmora pain... but... I need to update...

Can't Gamora and Peter just get together?

* * *

Peter and Gamora drove silently, both in deep thoughts.

Doubt creeped in Peter's mind like a shadow slowly showing when the sun comes up. He suddenly questioned his emotions towards Gamora. It just didn't feel right for him.

They are both different, yet the same person. Both have different personalities but, really, they were just one person. It felt wrong for Peter.

It was like as if he was falling in love for two women. Peter felt confused and frightened at the same time. The thought of replacing Gamora was fearful for Peter. He shook his head and shrugged those thoughts away.

He felt tired, mentally and physically.

For Gamora, he would sacrifice his life. For her, he would live. For her, he would smile. For her, he'd do anything and it was killing him inside.

He doesn't know himself anymore. Gamora was his everything. She was his reason to live, she was his definition and she was his world. And then, she was gone. He didn't feel like living had a real meaning to it. It felt like he died, became nothing more than a walking corpse, waiting for the moment to be buried. His whole world vanished and he was wandering in an endless, blank area.

The galaxy casted a spell of punishment on Peter. It seemed like he was meant to live in loneliness. He was born through a mother's love and a man's hunger for power.

The love that his parents shared was a lie. It was cruelly made up of a one-sided romance and a selfish desperation. His birth was a tragedy. He was a living tagedy.

His mom never knew that his father never really loved her. He probably felt a small feeling of attraction for her like an actor paired up with an actress but like a movie, his love for her was simply an act and his mom never realized that. She lived in a fake dream and then, she slept, away from that dream.

The only person he ever held dearly as a small, innocent child vanished from his sight.

Then, he was taken in and abused by a bunch of thugs throughout the rest of his childhood and teenaged years. He would hide in the vents where it was small and cold yet safe.

He grew up and became a man. He would start his day with a fake smile and end it with a delusional thought that he was happy. He would decieve himself from the cruel reality that he was lonely and sad. He would think that he felt excitement through disobeying Yondu and running away somwhere. He would tell himself that he was loved by playing with other girls. He thought that he was satisfied, forgetting his pain.

He lived in a fake dream like his mother but unlike her, he made the dream. He chose to live in it. He was sleeping, staying in a pitch black void of nothingness that Peter called 'happiness'.

Then, she came like a cold breeze passing by in a hot afternoon. She felt like a miracle to Peter. She was a blossoming flower in wilting garden. And that made Peter want to keep her safe.

For a moment, the spell was lifted. He truly felt happy through her.

All his childlike thoughts were made known to him again through her. He felt so happy that he lost his breath and everything seemed transparent.

He awakened from his fake dream for her because he knows when he wakes up, she'll be there and the world will not be the punishment he knew.

That was why he denied himself of everything and gave his all to her. It didn't matter to him that he lost himself when he gained her.

But, as there is light in darkness, there are shadows at day. She was taken away from her and she, too, passed away.

His tears and breath went along with her.

She was once his sweetness but then, she became his bitterness. He once felt the warmth of love through her but she was remembered as a cold memory at hat moment.

Peter wondered if he even knows what love truly is.

* * *

Gamora, too, doubted if she truly wanted to do this.

She tried to recall what she felt for Peter when she told him that she would agree to join them. Was it pity?

No, she can't feel pity. She was a warrior who kills people mercilessly. She couldn't have felt pity.

But, what if she did? She was becoming quite soft and gentle in the recent days.

Gamora didn't really feel like she wanted to join the Guardians. She just wanted to stop being a burden to the man who gave her a happy future.

So, she did do this out of her conscience. She doesn't think she could actually cope with living with the Guardians.

Hesitation and other feelings that were unknown to Gamora engulfed her mind.

Her heart started to quicken with anxiety. She suddenly felt that she can't do this. She didn't want another soul to take over her. Sure, the soul was hers but it was her future, it wasn't really her.

Sweat started to fall from Gamora's cheek. She internally tried to calm herself down and gain her composure, failing to do so. Her facade was fading.

Gamora stopped the ship from moving.

"Peter, wait," blurted Gamora, anxiety building up inside of her.

Peter turned to her with a worried expression. He sensed something wrong. "Is everything alright?"

Gamora, who was used to hiding her pain and emotions, simply nodded.

Peter unbuckled his seatbelt and went to Gamora's side. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

"I can't."

Peter's eyes squinted in confusion. "Of course, you can. You can tell me anythi-..."

"No, Peter. I mean, I can't do this. I can't be with you. I'm sorry but..." Gamora's heartbeat was as fast as lightning. She was sure she could pass out anytime soon.

Peter's heartbeat grew faster and louder in fear of her next statement.

Gamora began to suffocate so, she gathered all her breath to utter what she needed to say.

"I'm leaving."

* * *

I won't be torturing you guys by leaving on that note. Aaand I'm sorry for not updating. We, the Just Teens League, have been in school... suffering the first week...

Yeah, but I was able to update 'cause we have two holidays! Friday until Monday!

Review and comment about what you think!

I apologize for the errors! I didn't edit it so I could post it right away!

-marshmallu


	16. Chapter 15: Sacrifice

Oh, cow... It's been forever since I last updated... I said I won't torture you guys but I didn't update...

Forgive me!

Thank you, GinnyWeasley09, CaptainRex12 and Rachel01160 for your reviews! They inspire me to update XD

Thanks also to CaptainRex12, XX104, ElectricDragonSemblanceHunter, CharmedSerenity, Kami No Zangetsu, 3, megan,daist,9, Sworn2Kill, SilverCarrier, ManLion, Tiva-Forever-08, Dragoness2002 (and if I forgot someone, I'm sorry T-T) for your faves and follows! Wow, you guys... :)

* * *

"What?" said Peter, out of disbelief.

Gamora was breathing heavily. She was overwhelmed with everything that was happening. She couldn't think of letting another soul possess her body for the rest of her life. Sure, the soul that will take over her body is her own future self but still, it was different. It wasn't entirely her. It was a different version of her.

She couldn't believe that she actually thought of sacrificing herself out of the pity she felt for Peter. Had she gone soft?

That wasn't even the real question, Gamora knew. For the past few days, she had grown closer to Peter. He took care of her like no one did. She knew he loved her unconditionally, though she was only the past version of the woman he truly loves.

Was it really pity that she felt for him?

Gamora's mind went even more chaotic than it was before. No, she couldn't believe that she felt something more for Peter.

Unfortunately, she can't deny her mind.

Her heart does race when she sees Peter. Her breath escapes her whenever they were close. Her heart feels constricted at the sight of him mourning for her- her future self.

She can't fall in love. She's a lethal assassin, a killer. No one should fall for her. She kills people for goodness' sake! And Peter saves and protects people. She serves for a power hungry cause; he serves for a noble cause. Among all the people in the galaxy, why did he love her?

Gamora knew she doesn't deserve him. She wants the best for Peter, something she can't offer. He doesn't deserve to be be with a criminal.

More than that, she was new to this feeling. She knew that running away wasn't the most logical thing to do right now, especially when she realized that she actually had fell for Peter.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I'm leaving," said Gamora.

'I'm confused, what am I doing?', thought Gamora, at the same time she uttered her statement.

* * *

This can't be happening to Peter. She can't leave him, not now.

He couldn't go back to those times. The times when he was merely existing. He couldn't possibly think of walking like a zombie and functioning like one. He can't, he can't survive without her.

Just when she was starting to open up to him, just when he thought they were going closer, this happens, she leaves.

Peter was badly aching for Gamora. He didn't care which version of her; it's still her. It was the same person, the same woman he wholeheartedly felt for and pledged to be with his entire life. Beyond life, at that.

He saw Gamora stand up and begin to head for the exit.

A part of Peter's mind was telling him to go and chase her before she tries to leave but shock engulfed Peter's head.

This can't be happening to him, not now. She's leaving; what will be left of him?

Maybe, he didn't deserve her, after all. That, or the galaxy just didn't place things for them perfectly.

The fading sounds of footsteps snapped Peter back to reality. He rose on his feet and he felt them move at her trail.

"Gamora," he felt his mouth whisper her name. He felt like he was suspended in space; like his body had a mind on his own.

It feels like he was just watching everything happen. Slowly, his awareness came back to him the more he grasped the fact that she was going away.

* * *

Gamora rushed to the room where the Milano was keeping a smaller ship. She had to take this decision before she changes her mind about staying.

She realized that she felt something for Peter. Something that she couldn't accept.

She shook her head, trying to avoid thinking about it. She opened the door and went in the smaller ship. She slammed the button and closed the glass as soon as she saw Peter approaching.

Her heartbeat paced. A voice told her that it wasn't a fault to feel something for a man. To feel love in a romantic way.

But a part of her told her that love was nothing but a weakness that drives people to ruin. And that love was nothing she deserved.

Gamora was losing her mind.

Why was she running away anyway? It was just love! How could this pelvic sorcery drive her crazy?!

She was affected greatly by this kind of atmosphere. This truly was sorcery.

This force truly drives someone to ruin.

She was leaving and that was final. She didn't really know why she was leaving but she was doing it anyway. Clear confusion took control of her head.

"Gamora! Please," begged Peter. His hands were against the smaller ship, shaking. "Please, don't leave me..."

Gamora took a moment to take one last look at him but she didn't look long for she might change her mind.

She always thought that he was a man who deserved the whole galaxy, the whole universe, in fact. He was noble, kind and heroic. He deserves so much.

She hopes that he finds those one day. Not that she could tell him aloud. Instead, she found herself apologizing.

"I'm sorry," whispered Gamora, knowing he couldn't hear her from the other side of the glass. 'I'm sorry that I don't deserve you. I'm sorry that I can't stay. I'm sorry that I shouldn't love you,' she thought. Taking a deep breath, she made a decision. She placed her hand on the lever that would let the ship free from the hold of the Milano.

"Gamora!" Gamora heard the muffled shout of Peter.

She pulled the handle. In an instant, the ship went down swiftly but it was all in slow motion for Peter.

* * *

She left him, again and gain and again and so on.

Can't he just have her? That's all he wished for. Why can't she just let him love her?

Peter was so upset that his heart pained, physically and... emotionally.

Drops cascaded from his eyes. The stars glimmered Peter's tears.

He leaned back at the wall of the room where it happened. He sat there, helpless.

Had he done something wrong that made her run away?

All he asked of her was for her to come with him so that they can bring the version of Gamora they know back.

As Peter thought of it, he realized his mistake. He asked her to sacrifice herself for- well, herself.

"Gosh, Quill, you didn't just ask her to... Oh, gosh, I'm so lame," muttered Peter. He should've known that this was all too much for this version of her. He technically was pleading her to lose her past self for her future self. As beneficial it seems to the Guardians, including the future Gamora, it was a sacrifice for the past Gamora's part.

She's not the kind who will do something illogical, sacrifice something for something with vague depth of importance.

Peter didn't want to think of it deeper. He wanted to stop dwelling on that loss and find another way.

Whatever happens, he was sure he was going to find her. Even if it takes him his own life.

* * *

"Whaddya mean she left?!" screamed Rocket.

Peter had gone to Earth empty-handed. He thought he'd be back with Gamora a few weeks ago but no, he came back home alone.

Everything turned out to be unexpected. By now, his Gamora- yeah, _his_\- would be back, complete with her memories. But no, he failed. He was a miserable wreck.

"You really are a miserable wreck, Quail!" shouted Rocket, kicking Peter's feet at every word he said.

"Stop kicking me, raccoon!" screamed Peter back. His feet must be sore red by now. It'd be a miracle if he would be able to walk after a little while.

Rocket was getting flustered. "I'm not a raccoon!" he insisted.

"Yeah, right... fox..." mumbled Peter but Rocket's hearing enhancements wasn't about to let that mumble slide.

"I'm not a fox, you dim-witted, hopeless romantic!" Rocket jumped to pounce on Peter and possibly, bite him.

Peter moved his hands frantically to shield himself from the angered Guardian who could eat him alive at the moment, although, he never thought that Rocket was a cannibal kind of creature.

"Hey, hey, hey, then what are you, exactly?" Peter argued. He couldn't help but go on with this bickering. "What do you want me to call you? Rabbit?"

"Don't call me that, Star-munch!"

Their bicker evolved into a fierce slap fight. Peter hopes this would distract him for a while from a certain woman.

"Whoa, Rabbit. What's going on, Quail?" Thor broke the duo's silly argument.

Peter rolled his eyes, both at Rocket and Thor, involving the nickname. "It's Quill. Q-u-i-l-l, Quill."

"Rabbit..." silently mumbled Rocket, hoping Peter won't hear.

"Not quail, not wail, not whale, not hail, not qualm, not quilt, not ham sandwich, and most especially, not quesadillas but Quill," emphasized Peter, frustratingly. "Gosh, is it that hard to pronounce it?"

"Alright, Quill. I got it. Chill," said Thor. "Now, what is going on?"

"Oh, I'll tell you what's going on! Han Solo here came back to Earth without greenie!" Rocket hysterically remarked.

Thor turned to Peter. "You didn't find her?"

"I did. She left so, I came back to tell you that," answered Peter.

"There's a reason why calls were invented, idiot!" shouted Rocket. "Now, Gamora can't come back. She's gone. She's dead! For good."

Peter felt a lump in his throat at Rocket's statement. She's gone, for good. All because of him.

"Rabbit!" scolded Thor. The Asgardian turned to Peter. He saw a glint of pain, guilt and regret in his eyes. Thor sighed as he reluctantly patted Peter on his shoulder. Peter just sighed at his action.

Rocket was panting and seething at the same time, still recovering from his tantrum. He regretted his outburst of anger but he couldn't help it. He suffered so long, being alone, without the Guardians, the people he called 'family'. He couldn't afford to lose anymore yet he did.

Peter wasn't the only person in the universe who lost a lot, Rocket wanted to point that out. He just wants his leader to see that; he's not alone.

"Quill," a female voice said. The three turned to see Nebula, walking towards them. Her eyes were looking for someone. "Where is she?"

Peter gulped as he shook her head. "She said she couldn't take it. I'm sorry, Nebula."

Nebula bowed her head, knowing there was a vague chance that she and Gamora would be reconciled the way she promised they would be after Yondu's death.

Thor mournfully bowed his head along with the Guardians. Solemnity painted their atmosphere.

"So, this is it. There's no way we could ever see her again," said Rocket.

"Actually, there is a way," Thor silently blurted almost immediately.

Peter jerked his head towards him. "What?"

"Thor." Venom was present in Nebula's voice. "Don't you dare."

"What? What is it?" pleaded Peter. "There is another way?"

"Thor, please don't," requested Rocket. Despair was in his tone.

"He deserves to know, Rabbit," said Thor.

"If he knows, he will take it," said Nebula.

"You know that, Thor," agreed Rocket. His eyes looked desperate.

"What's going on? Is there a way? Did you guys know all this time?" asked Peter.

No one made eye contact with Peter for no one wanted him to know.

"Guys? Please, don't give me the silent treatment here." Peter said.

No one answered him for a moment.

"The sacrifices for the Soul Stone are permanent, irreversible," a voice states from behind them.

"Stephen, I don't think we should tell him," said Thor.

The doctor ignored him. "But the Soul Stone has the ability to manipulate a soul and resurrect and conjure a representation of the dead."

"Oh, gosh, quit it with the fancy stuff, wizard. You are taking a life from us, can't you see that?" said Rocket.

"I know what I'm doing," declared Stephen, firmly. Rocket looked away from him and distanced himself. The wizard turned to Nebula. "Trust me. I'm saving a life."

Nebula rolled her eyes and turned away, staying in her position.

"How does it work?" asked Peter. "And what happens to Gamora?"

"Gamora is trapped in the Soul Stone, as I told you, the sacrifices for the Soul Stone are permanent," said Strange.

Peter sighed and bowed his head.

"But there is a way that you can go to her."

Peter looked again at the wizard, hoping he doesn't crash his hope this time.

"That is, its pocket dimension," said he. "You may go there if you wish but..."

"But what?" inquired Peter. "If there's any way that I can see her, just like what they said, I'll take it."

Stephen sighed. "But since you're merely a human, you can't enter the pocket dimension at your will. The only way you can see her is if you enter that dimension permanently."

Peter felt hopeful and sorrowful at the same time at those words.

* * *

dun dun dunnnnnn! What will Peter choose? You guys can comment what kind of choice Peter makes 'cause I, myself, am indecisive about it...

Hehehe, I said the story would be around 10 chapters... Nope, not anymore. asdfghjklasdfghjklqwert! Please don't kill me!

I apologize 3000 for the errors!

So many Hamilton and BTS references, don't ya think?

-marshmallu


End file.
